Exhorting Literature
by Bae Choi
Summary: A brainwashing book is being released upon America and Canada by a demon. Will Mulder and Scully, and the rest of the FBI, be able to do anything to stop it?


_**DISCLAIMER**_: It even deserves special attention. I do not claim to own any characters in the X-files, or the X-files at all. Please refrain from any lawful actions, i.e. Suing me, because I am unemployed and therefore have no money. Enjoy!

* * *

Mulder looked around his office bleakly. No interesting cases in weeks. It was highly unusual. Earlier, he and his partner, Scully, had been sent out to investigate what turned out to be an exploding toilet. While it was amusing, it certainly was nothing to be concerned over.

He mulled over some older case files, an easy distraction. Mulder had encountered many paranormal situations in his years at the FBI. But as far as he could remember, he had never gone very long without something interesting coming up.

After about an hour or more of reading he thought it was best to head home. Scully had left already, and he had nothing left to do for the day.

* * *

_Demons have become highly stereotyped. _thought Colmes. _We have become lumped into one group of red-skinned, horned, tailed, evil minions of the devil and are **not** happy about it._

She certainly was not like that. Colmes was a tall, thin, white-skinned woman. However, she did have unnaturally white and red streaked hair. But most noticeably, she had mismatching eyes of green and yellow. She had no tail or horns, but had rather sharp, angular features. Colmes stood out in a crowd, but that suited her. People would just associate her as a rebellious looking young woman and would otherwise leave her alone.

Colmes was a plotting mastermind. While she could fight, after all she _was_ a demon. She merely preferred not to. It suited her more to be a thinker, and let others do most of the fighting. She had no time for training to fight, demons were being stereotyped and deserved to be treated as unique races! She would not stand for it. Not at all. That's where her plan came in.

Humans are easily manipulated. She had learned that early on. Colmes had already finished her first mind-altering tool. It was very simple. She had written a book, and it was published. It was being forced into the mandatory reading materials of all high school students in the United States and Canada.

The book itself merely contained the brainwashing text. But the demon-run publishing company had developed a very special type of drug for it. It was fashioned into the pages themselves. Upon opening, the book had a radioactive effect, and the reader would being to understand all of their misunderstandings involving the demons. By mid-book, they had already accepted as fact that there were mover than forty-two specific types of demon. After that, the teenagers would share the informative book with anyone they met. Within a few weeks, Canada's and America's minds would be altered.

She grinned. It was foolproof. Anyone trying to disable it would be forced into reading it, and would fall into it's snare.

This past year she had spent writing and developing, hardly suspicious behavior. Her family owned a publishing company. The very one she was going to use. For three generations The Orbit Publishing Company had produced hundreds of books. And now, they would publish one to the masses. It was no longer about making money. She had that. It was about making a difference for her people.

The drug, rhintedentin, was only effective on humans. Which was precisely what she desired. Demons had no need to be brainwashed on information they had known since shortly after birth. Humans were her only target. And North America was her where her first strike would take place.

* * *

Scully sat in her apartment, reading. The most recent article in this Science Journal was written by a former classmate of hers. "Brainwaves and Neurons: A Glimpse." She read it slowly, carefully absorbing the details.

She shot up abruptly, the phone was ringing. She picked it up from the desk nearby.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Scully, it's me, Mulder."

"Oh, hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you, Scully? You left work pretty early."

"I'm fine. I wasn't feeling well earlier."

"I was wondering if you had noticed anything unusual with our work of late?"

"Yes. It would seem that the workload of late has been rather dismal."

"Indeed. Maybe something will come up soon."

"I hope so. I don't think I want to get used to normality."

"I understand."

"Well, I need to get going. See you Monday, Scully."

"Goodbye Mulder."

They hung up. It seemed as though they would stay completely unaware of what was about to happen...


End file.
